Severus' revenge
by Tildhanor
Summary: Harry sees his father bully Snape in the Pensieve. But what happened to Snape and the others afterwards? Now when Snape's determined to get revenge... CLICK HERE and find out how Snape's plan turns out wrong and James and Sirius end up together! But Snape will still find himself quite pleased with the outcome... Sliiight smut, but contains boyxboy!


**A/N: My first fanfic and please have indulgence with the language – English is not my main language!  
Disclaimer: All characters and everything else you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling!  
I hope you like it! And please review! I'm not afraid of criticism since it will just help me improve my writing! Thank you and _enjoy! _**

"I'd better go!" Harry said hastily and pulled his head backwards out of the Grimmauld Place fire, leaving Lupin and Sirius crouching in front on the fireplace. After staring at the glowing embers for a while, Sirius finally straighten up and sighed in relief. "Woah... Good thing that old tosser caught Harry before he could see what happened after that little incident..." He wiped some beads of sweat off his forehead. Lupin chuckled.  
"Yeah... _That_ on top of what he just saw of James... might have taken some time to explain..."  
"... I'd never be able to look him in the eyes again..." Sirius mumbled hollowly, his inner eyes reviewing the unspeakable memory which had been the result of Snape's determination to get revenge...

_Snape's memory continues..._

Bruised, sore and shaking with fury, Severus made his way across the lawn in the direction of the castle. His eyes were shiny with tears; not only had he been humiliated in front of everybody but he'd also vent his rage on Lily. He'd never meant to call her that... Never. He loved her, with all his heart. What some people called "dirty" blood, had no matter what's so ever when it came to Lily. But at the thought of Lily, Severus mind unwillingly curled back to Potter. That disgusting, arrogant prat, trying to get his hands on sweet little Lily! Never! But he knew – after very many attempts – that neither could he defeat Potter, as he always had Black along his side, nor could he make Lily think of him the way he wanted...  
Severus let out a heavy breath. He was doomed. He just had to live the rest of his life, suppressed by that jerk. But as Severus went down the stairs, leading to the Slytherin common-room, he passed the Potions' classroom and an idea started to form in his mind. _He_might not be able to take on James and Sirius... But what if they decided to plot against each other, they'd be to busy to care about him...

The next day Severus had a smug grin on his face. He had been working on his plan all night. And considering his skills, everything had went as smooth as the curls on the back of Lily's head – which Severus was currently observing across the Great Hall. Potter, Black, Lupin and that ugly faced Pettigrew sat together at the Gryffindor table; Lily was sitting a few feet away. Perfect, Severus thought as he watched them, shivering with anticipation and his wand clenched in his hand inside his robes. The post-owls were now soaring down towards the different tables in the hall and Severus saw his dark-brown owl landing in front of Sirius Black.  
"What the...?" cried Black as the owl landed on his plate, stomping about in his egg and bacon and nearly tipping over his cup of pumpkinjuice. Black reached out for it and took a sip before placing it back down on the table. "I'm not expecting any letters...", he began, but broke off mid-sentence; he'd read the words on the parchment. T_o__Sirius__Black__from__Lily__Evans._"It... it's from Evans...", mumbled Black. But he had no time to finish that sentence either as Potter threw himself on Sirius, pulling the letter out of his hands.  
"It has to be for me!" said Potter loudly. Black shot an irritated look at him and... _Bang!_ Severus jumped to his feet. No..., he thought. This couldn't be... Why...? That idiot Potter... His plan... it had been _perfect_.  
Black was staring blankly at Potter. He was reading the letter, but just to find that it was completely empty, apart from the text indicating the receiver and the sender.  
"Is she trying to make fun of us in some way?" asked Potter turning to Black again. "Eh... What's the matter with you?" Black now looked at Potter with glittering eyes.  
"Have I ever told you, how _gorgeous_you are, Prongs..."

Severus went muttering to himself all the way back to the common-room to pick up his books for the first class. He had planned it all so well. Last night he had made a love-potion. The person who drank it would fall in love with the first person he or she laid eyes on. Severus had been controlling that owl by using an Imperius curse to make it spit a beak-full of potion in Black's cup. And what would one normally do, when receiving a letter from someone sitting only feet away from you? Yeah, you look at that person! But... Severus made a noise of annoyance. He should have known that bastard was going to interfere... Stealing Black's attention and making him look at _him_ first! This was disastrous! Instead of making Black and Potter fight with each other over Lily, he had made Black fall in love with Potter! Severus struck his forehead, what a total waste of effort making up this ingenious plan...

As afternoon approached Slytherin had its first lesson together with Gryffindor that day, Care of Magical Creatures. Severus dawdled down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, has bag sloppily slung over his shoulder. He felt really down, he had believed in that plan to 100%. Severus reached the gathering of students, waiting for Professor Kettleburn to arrive. He spotted Potter and Black together with Lupin and Pettigrew, and his eyes grew wide. Potter and Black _were__holding__hands!__S_everus saw Lupin looking like he'd rather not be beside his two friends who now were cuddled in each other's arms, whispering smooth words to each other. Severus turned his head, a disgusted but slightly satisfied expression on his face, as Professor Kettleburn arrived carrying a cage full of Firecrabs. At lunch time next day the rumours had started to spread around in every corner of the castle. But there wasn't really any need for _rumours_. Potter and Black weren't particularly discreet about their relationship. As they were queueing outside the Charm's classroom Severus saw Potter and Black literally _glued_ together at the wide stone window-sill along the corridor. Severus couldn't keep himself from sniggering at the sight. Well, at least it seemed like Potter had lost interest of Lily, Severus thought.  
And as the lesson ended and all were hurrying out of the classroom, Severus spotted Lily, her was head bent down as she ran fast down the corridor. After only doubting a second, Severus ran after her.  
"Wait up!" Severus yelled when they had reached the end of the corridor, which was the top of a narrow staircase. Lily stopped hesitantly. Severus grabbed her arm gently to keep her from running away, but not knowing what to say.  
"Lily..." Severus began with a soft voice. Lily met his eyes with a defiant look at the same time as she jerked her arm free. And Severus came to think of the last thing he'd said to her. "Lily I'm sorry", he blurted out hastily, catching Lily's eyes again. "I didn't mean it at all, I promise. I just... well... I get stupid when that jer... when _he's_around", Severus said, stopping himself at the last moment from insulting Potter, in case that would make Lily even sadder.  
"He _is_ a jerk!" Lily burst out, anger all over her face. "I thou... I thought he cared about _me!__" _Tears splattered on her flushed cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, Severus put a hand on her shoulder. Even though Lily never really returned Potter's outburst of affection, it was clear that Lily was not displeased by having an admirer.  
"It's just a game to him", Severus said. "It's all he does. Fools around with people, arrogantly playing with other people's feelings." Somewhere far back in Severus' head a voice tried to tell him that this was _his_ fault, but without any results, Severus thought it was something likely for Potter to do anyway. Lily sobbed quietly at these words. They sat quiet for a minute, Severus stroking Lily arm comforting.

"You're kind, Severus. You've always been kind to me." Severus swallowed and looked into Lily's beautiful emerald eyes.  
"And so have you to me", he whispered and before he knew it he had moved his hand from Lily's arm to rest upon her smooth hand. "You don't have to care about him. Because I don't want to see him... use you... or hurt you... because Lily... I … ever since... so long ago... I lo..."  
Crash! _  
_ Severus and Lily jumped by surprise and stared down the staircase from where the sound had come. And suddenly Peeves appeared at the bottom of the stairs, soaring towards them, a grin on his face.  
"Why don't you kids go check out the broom cupboard, downstairs. You'll see something reeeeally funny there." Peeves choked out between hysterical attacks of laughter.  
"Like hell we would go into your trap...", Severus began, but stopped as they heard muffled voices from down the stairs.  
"Oh, what if he's got someone!" Lily exclaimed. Rushing down the stairs.  
"Wait!" Severus shouted and hurried after her. "You have to be careful, we don't know what he's done!"  
But when Severus had descended the stairs, he found Lily standing frozen to the spot. Her mouth and eyes wide opened. Severus followed her gaze into the broom cupboard – and he gasped. The cupboard door was wide opened and inside were two persons, wrapped tightly together in thick ropes. Their robes were slung over a couple of old buckets on the dirty floor and their shirts were unbuttoned and the shorter of the two boys even had his jeans unzipped. And attached to the binding ropes was a large piece of parchment which clearly said _"__Caught__in__the__act__"_.  
While Lily was staring her eyes wide, Severus started laughing. Because not only was the sight of the two persons Severus loathed most bonded together, but on top of that, the Love Potion had worn off.  
Potter and Black were both struggling violently to free themselves from the ropes.  
"How the hell did we end up like this?!" screamed Black, now trying to reach his wand in the pocket of his robes.  
"Wha... what's wrong Paddy? I thought you wanted too..."  
"What _are_ you talking about!" shouted Black hysterically, tossing his head from side to side in order to avoid Potter's worried but soft eyes. "Snape?! And... Ev... Evans?" said Sirius shocked when he saw them. "Is his your doing! You'll pay for this!"  
"Come on, it was Peeves. But don't get so upset... At least where in it together", Potter said in lovable voice and kissing Black on the cheek.  
"Noo...!" screamed Black. "Get off me!"  
"Come on, let's go", snickered Severus and grabbed Lily's elbow. "You don't want to help them, do you?" Lily gave Severus a look.  
"Never. Suits them well!" They turned away from the couple who were screaming after them and at each other. Even when they turned around the corner of the corridor, the voices echoed loudly between the stonewalls. But Lily leaned closed to Severus to make herself heard.  
"What would you say about taking a trip to 'Madam Puddifoot's?" asked Lily softly in Severus ear, making his face turn red.  
"Su... sure", said Severus and turned to her face to smile warmly. Lily giggled and closed the space between them.  
"You're so cute...", she whispered and so their lips met in a sweet kiss that would forever change their long since friendship...

The End!


End file.
